


The veil of spirits

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Beyond: Two Souls, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Mystery, Other, Spiritual, Tara Maclay Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: Buffy and the Scooby Gang investigate a mystery surrounding a young girl, who is haunted by a mysterious ghost but then stumble upon a deeper secret haunting an old friend of theirs.
Relationships: Buffy Summers and Dawn Summers, Spike/Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg/Tara Maclay
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a mysterious accident hits the suburbs of Sunnydale, Teresa Lisbon is sent to get to the bottom of it as she interviews the Summers sisters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been going back and forth, whether I should go with this or not, since this has been bugging my mind for a while now but I needed to plan through at least a layout of how the story is going to go and now I think I have it. I have a policy, that, when I get a plot bunny, it's better to plan through at least a layout and then work out the details as I write it, since it often happened I got a block, because I didn't plan it thoroughly enough or the plotline became a bit too convoluted for me to go through, forcing me to scrap the idea.
> 
> I have a general idea and the flow of the storyline figured out now but I'm still working out the details. It is inspired by Beyond: Two Souls (video game) and Stranger Things, so I think you can take a bit of a guess how are things going to go down and as for timeline, takes place after Season 6, but a couple of things are going to be different for it to work, since if there are character deaths in Buffyverse that I can never forgive, it's Tara's and Cordelia's. Jenny's and Joyce's deaths are gut-punching but I could take them, but Tara's and Cordelia's just crush my heart . So, Tara survived getting shot but was briefly in a coma and Willow still went Dark Willow and killed Warren but they managed to stop her and talk her down in Magic Box before she would kill Jonathan and Andrew and then summon Proserpexa and is currently with Giles in England but she and Giles will get back later down the line, alongside ensouled Spike too.
> 
> The character introduced here is Teresa Lisbon, who is also known from The Mentalist series and played by the same actress, Robin Tunney and she's going to have in this story a bit similar role to Kate's in Angel. Frankly, I've always wondered whether, despite how corrupt the Sunnydale police was, the Scooby Gang could have used an ally in the force, like Angel did. I guess I'd compare her to Sheriff Brackett or Deputy Hawkins from Halloween series or Chief Hopper from Stranger Things in this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse.

It was late at night and the street was filled with fire trucks, ambulances and police cruisers, when a black car drove in and a dark-haired woman in black long coat went out and approached some officers.

"Evening, Lisbon." One of the officers said.

"What happened?" Lisbon asked.

"We're not sure. The cause definitely must have been this crazy storm we've got." Another officer said as Lisbon noticed a blonde woman and a red-haired woman and a brunette teenager at the ambulance.

"How are they?" Lisbon asked.

"Bruises, scratches, the kid has a broken arm as well. The blonde, maybe a rib or two. The red-haired one is banged up too and unconscious. Also, there's one dead body." The officer said.

"Who?" Lisbon asked, suspecting who.

"Sixteen-year old girl. Still waiting on an ID. Dark hair, Caucasian. Severe burn trauma on her right arm. Cause of death yet to be determined by the coroner." The officer explained but Lisbon had a suspicion who the girl was.

"Have they said anything?" Lisbon asked and the officer shook his head.

"They've been silent and saddened the whole time. Most likely shock. I'd wait until the hospital clears them to get their statement." The officer said and Lisbon nodded.

* * *

In the hospital, Lisbon approached the room and knocked on the doorsill, smiling at the girls, who were lying on the stretchers, resting.

"Hey, Buffy. Dawn." Lisbon said as the Summers sisters looked up, while Willow was still unconscious. "How are you doing?"

Both girls were silent and clearly still recovering from the recent ordeal.

"I know this might not be the best time but I need your statement on what happened." Lisbon asked as she entered and sat across them.

"It was a freaky tornado and a storm in our neighborhood." Dawn said.

Lisbon raised an eyebrow and took a breath. "Look, you don't have to lie to me, OK? Whatever the truth is, I can take it. And let's face it, we all know that _whatever_ happened in your neighborhood, wasn't a tornado but something… unnatural."

Buffy and Dawn looked at her apprehensively.

"Look, I've been a cop for ten years and I've seen my share of… inexplicable but I've always looked the other way, since I knew that I wasn't ready for something like this and that there were people more competent and capable than the police is to face them. Like you and the vampires or demons or stuff like that." Lisbon said and Buffy and Dawn raised their eyebrows. "I'm on your side and I'm just trying to understand what's going on. What happened?"

Both girls were silent.

"Look, a sixteen-year old girl is dead and there were ghosts running around in your neighborhood. People might go into denial and think that they were imagining things during that freaky storm but I can't just ignore that. You and I know that whatever happened was unnatural. And whenever crazy happens, you happen to be in the middle, Buffy. I've gotten more than enough reports over the years about a blonde woman on my desk, saving people from monsters and I know that you like to wander into curious situations." Lisbon said.

Buffy and Dawn looked at each other before turning to Lisbon.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Dawn said.

"Try me." Lisbon said as Buffy and Dawn took breaths.

"Alright. It all started a while back…" Buffy started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a general idea of the flow of the story but I'm still working out the details.
> 
> So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


	2. The new kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new student is introduced to Sunnydale and Dawn soon enough discovers that she is far from normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse.

_**Few weeks ago, Sunnydale High** _

"Good day, everyone, please, meet our newest student. Jodie Holmes." The teacher said as a young brunette girl in square shirt and blue jeans entered, looking a bit timid.

"Hey." Jodie said, waving her hand.

"Hello, Jodie." The students said.

"Now, Jodie has moved here from San Francisco and I hope you will all be friendly and kind to her…" The teacher said as Jodie made her way across the row of tables.

"Mind if I sit here next to you?" Jodie asked.

"It's fine." Dawn assured as they smiled at each other. "So, San Francisco. Must've been pretty cool to be the big city kid."

"It was fine." Jodie shrugged.

"Now, while I appreciate that you're making new friends already, Miss Holmes, may I recommend you to do so after the class?" The teacher said as Jodie and Dawn stopped talking.

"Sorry." Jodie said.

* * *

"So, the new kid here, huh?" Dawn asked, once they went out from the classroom and it was recess.

"Yeah." Jodie said.

"What brought you to Sunnydale?" Dawn asked.

"My foster dad. Nathan. He got a job here as a scientist in this local lab. Boring crap." Jodie shrugged.

"Well, welcome to Sunnydale High, which I promise definitely isn't boring." Dawn said before offering her hand. "Dawn Summers, by the way."

"Jodie. But you already knew that." Jodie smiled, shaking her hand.

"Hey, Dawn, are you coming to Zoe's birthday party in the afternoon?" One of the boy students, dressed in a football jacket, asked.

"Sure. I mean, as long as I get to come home early. Buffy would breathe onto my neck, if I got home late." Dawn said.

"Cool. You can invite your friend here too." The student said, turning to Jodie.

"No. I mean, I'm not… I…" Jodie stammered, caught off-guard. "I'm a new kid here and I'm not really… I don't mean to…"

"Come on, it's gonna be fine." The student assured.

"Don't worry, Jodie, at worst, they'll get a little laugh at you and me." Dawn assured as she turned to Jodie.

"I… guess it wouldn't hurt." Jodie said hesitantly.

* * *

_**Later, Sunnydale** _

Later, Dawn and Jodie were walking down the street towards a house in the suburbs.

"Are you shy?" Dawn asked, noticing how nervous Jodie was, while holding in her hand a gift.

"It's just… it's the first time I've been invited to a party, you know?" Jodie said.

"Don't worry, just follow my lead." Dawn said as she rang the doorbell and a moment later, a blonde teenage girl opened. "Hey, Zoe."

"Hey, Dawn. And… Jodie, right?" Zoe asked, turning to Jodie.

"Hi." Jodie said timidly.

"Don't be shy, come on in." Zoe said, inviting the girls into the living room before Jodie handed a present bag to Zoe.

"Happy birthday." Jodie said.

"Thank you. That's sweet." Zoe said, smiling at seeing the plush rabbit inside before they saw some other boys and girls inside.

"Hey, you're the new girl that just enrolled, right? Jordan?" One of the boys pointed, recognizing her.

"Jodie." She corrected.

"Alright, let's pull the curtains, prepare the music and the lights and candles." Zoe said as the boys pulled the curtains, while Dawn turned on some pop music and Zoe turned on the disco ball hanging on the ceiling.

And it was becoming a typical teenager party, with some alcohol and marijuana but Dawn and Jodie had enough common sense to keep away from it, while some boys were also trying to flirt with them in an amicable way.

"So, what made you move to Sunnydale?" One of the boys asked.

"My foster dad. Small town. New job." Jodie said.

"First time in a party, right? I can tell." Zoe said, looking at Jodie, who was acting a bit reserved.

"It's been a while." Jodie admitted.

Dawn suddenly sensed shudders and breeze behind her as she turned around… but no one was close to her.

"Everything OK, Dawn?" One of the girls asked.

"Yeah, I just… never mind." Dawn shook her head.

And then, when the time came to open the presents, with Dawn giving Zoe a CD of a popular band, Jodie's present… didn't really satisfy Zoe.

"Edgar Allen Poe? What am I? An old man?" Zoe asked, laughing at Jodie as she eyed the book.

"What are you, 70 years old?" One of the boys laughed, mockingly.

"Come on, it's classic…" Jodie tried.

"I can't believe you came into my birthday party just to give me this crap." Zoe shook her head in amusement, dropping the book on the floor.

"Come on, guys, lay off." Dawn intervened.

"Oh, maybe that's why she's so reserved, because she's a freak from the 19th century!" Another girl said mockingly.

"Hey, come on." Dawn glared.

"And what do you do with freaks?" The kids then converged on Jodie, surrounding her like a pack of animals, cornering her as Jodie looked around fearfully.

"Lock them away!" They suddenly grabbed Jodie and dragged her into the closet under the stairwell.

"Guys, that's enough! Let her go!" Dawn ordered, but they were ignoring her.

"Come on, Dawn, we're just having some fun!"

"Stop! Let me go! Please!" Jodie screamed as they locked her in and she banged desperately on the door. "Let me out of here! Please! I want to get out!"

Having enough of it, Dawn pounded one of them in the shoulder, glaring. "You're jerks, you know that? That's not funny at all!"

"Not where we're standing at." They returned to the living room as Dawn shook her head.

"Can't believe I let myself get talked into this." Dawn said.

"Let me out! Please!" Jodie screamed, while banging on the door.

Dawn knelt towards the closet, so that Jodie could see her through the gaps. "Jodie, it's OK. It's gonna be OK, just calm down, alright? Can you do that for me? Just calm down."

Jodie stopped banging and screaming but she was breathing heavily, almost close to tears. "Dawn. Please, let me out of here."

"I… I don't have the key, but I'll try, OK? Just hang on. I'll be right back." Dawn assured as she returned to the living room. "OK, guys, fun's over, let her out."

"Come on, Dawn, maybe the freak needs to cool off a bit and some time in a padded cell might help." One of the boys said.

Dawn seethed, her face going red with anger. "Look, you might think this is funny but she's really scared and—"

Suddenly, the cake burst, dirtying the kids at the table, much to Dawn's and others' shock.

"What was that?" Zoe asked.

"Very funny, Nick." One of the girls said.

"I didn't do it." Nick protested.

Suddenly, the window burst open and a strong wind blew in, causing for the table to flip over as the kids yelped and jumped off the couch and chairs as the wind kept blowing in.

"Holy crap, that's nuts! This place is haunted!" One of the boys panicked.

"Calm down, it's just a small wind coming in." Another girl said but Dawn knew better as they struggled to close the window. She returned to the closet and tried to pry open the door. It took a few moments before she opened it as Jodie was curled to a ball and sobbing.

"Jodie, it's OK." Dawn assured, holding her by her shoulders as Jodie looked up before they hugged each other, with Jodie sobbing into Dawn's shoulder, while Dawn was doing her best to comfort her, while rubbing her back. "It's OK."

"Wow… this party really got interesting, did it?" They laughed.

"Let's get out of here." Dawn said as she accompanied Jodie out.

Jodie took deep breaths and wiped her tears, turning to Dawn gratefully. "Thanks. You've been nice to me, even if you didn't have to."

Dawn chuckled. "I kinda know what it's like to be the weird one and the outsider." She turned to the house. "Look, forget about them, they're all just idiots. But whatever happens, remember that you're not alone, Jodie, OK? If you need anything…"

Jodie nodded, smiling as she hugged Dawn. "Thanks, Dawn. You have no idea how much that means to me." Dawn smiled, patting Jodie by her back before they pulled away and Jodie turned, about to leave. "I… guess I'll see you tomorrow at school."

Dawn nodded as she watched Jodie walk away. One thing she knew for sure, that girl was not normal. And whatever she was, Dawn knew that Buffy needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, it is Jodie Holmes from Beyond: Two Souls and I'm using a bit modified backstory for her here and she is played by Ellen Page (I know, technically, it's Elliot now but just go with it). I'll be using bits and pieces from BTS but with my own ideas as well.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	3. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While trying to investigate Jodie, Buffy and Dawn find themselves in the tunnels beneath the school, haunted by zombies, while Buffy faces an old acquaintance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse.

"I'm telling you, she's not normal." Dawn said, once she returned home to fill Buffy in.

"Dawn, are you sure—" Buffy started.

"You weren't there. You didn't see or feel what I did." Dawn insisted and after a moment, Buffy nodded.

"OK, I'll see what I can do. What was her name again?" Buffy asked.

"Jodie Holmes. Just like 'Sherlock'." Dawn said.

They heard the door open as Tara entered. "Hey. What's going on?"

"I think I may have a psychic classmate." Dawn said.

"A psychic? What happened?" Tara asked as she sat down.

Dawn took a breath, repeating everything she had told Buffy. "Few days ago, a new student arrived to the school and she's become my classmate. Her name is Jodie Holmes." She took a breath. "She's kind of shy and introvert but she seemed nice. Yesterday, she and I got invited to a birthday party of another classmate of ours but then they started to make fun of her and locked her in the closet and then suddenly, it was like if a tornado entered the place before I let Jodie out and then it stopped."

"How is that possible?" Tara asked.

"I don't know. That's what I'm trying to figure out. But I'm sure that she caused it somehow." Dawn said.

* * *

_**Sunnydale High** _

The following day, when the principal left the office, Buffy discreetly snuck in through the window and started to check the file cabinets until she found Jodie's file and scanned it and copied it in the printer.

* * *

Jodie was ignoring the whispers and mockery, when one of the boys, a member of the gymnast team approached her.

"Oh, hey, look, it's the oldies freak." The gymnast said.

Jodie backed away timidly. "Please, just leave me alone, OK?"

"What's the matter? I just wanna be your friend." The boy said.

Seeing the scene, Dawn intervened. "Hey, back off, Ian. You guys had enough fun out of her last night. Just leave her alone, OK?"

Ian stared into Dawn's glare, unfazed but then shrugged, deciding it was not worth his time. "Whatever."

Dawn turned to Jodie, who smiled. "Thanks. You didn't have to do that."

"It's no problem, really." Dawn assured as they noticed how the other students were shooting Jodie looks. "Blow them off, it's gonna be fine in a few days. They're not worth it."

Jodie smiled nervously. "That's… easier said than done. But thanks."

* * *

The girls were observing Ian hanging on the hoops in the gym, admiring him, while Dawn just shrugged in annoyance, still freshly in her mind how he was harassing Jodie. Dawn then sensed something strange… like a breeze… almost similar to when Dawn and Jodie were at the birthday party yesterday.

Suddenly, the screws on the hoops were loosening until Ian lost grip and fell down, breaking his arm as he hit the floor as the students gasped in shock.

"Oh, my God…"

"Is he alright?"

The P.E. teacher whistled and gestured for them to back away as he and the medics approached Ian, who groaned in pain, holding his arm. Dawn looked up to see the apparatus with the hoops shaking and about to fall as she widened her eyes. "Look out!"

They immediately took notice of Dawn's warning and moved away as the apparatus fell down, crashing onto the floor loudly.

The students were staring in shock as Dawn looked around, It cannot have been a coincidence, she thought, when she caught a glimpse of Jodie leaving the gym in a haste, clearly freaked out. Something was definitely wrong with her. Two incidents in a row with people, who were mean to Jodie, that was too convenient for Dawn to ignore.

* * *

"So, you think she's a witch maybe or something?" Xander asked, while talking with Dawn on the phone.

"I'm not sure yet." Dawn said. "But either way, I think we should keep an eye on her, to make sure no one gets hurt. It was one thing to summon a whirlwind into the house but dropping something on someone, that's serious."

"Maybe she made a deal with a demon." Anya quipped as Xander shot her a look. "Come on, it's not like that the people haven't done such things for pettier things."

"I'm not sure… but it's like if she's… haunted or something. By who or what, I don't know yet." Dawn said before noticing that Jodie was about to leave. "I'm gonna call you back." She hung up and followed her.

* * *

Dawn entered the bathroom, where she saw Jodie washing her face, clearly frustrated by what had happened. "Jodie?" Jodie gasped as she turned around. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Are you OK?"

"Yeah… I just… I was just freaked out by what happened back in the gym, that's all." Jodie said.

"I can imagine." Dawn nodded. "Ian may be a douche but no one deserves that."

"Some people might not believe that, not that I don't but…" Jodie took a breath.

"It's creepy, is it?" Dawn asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Jodie took a breath. "Look, Dawn, I appreciate that you're worried but you shouldn't really stick around me too much. I know you're just trying to help but it's just…"

Suddenly, lights flickered.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked.

"Oh, no, no, no, no…" Jodie panicked before the lights exploded and both girls screamed before the floor collapsed, causing for them to fall into the service tunnels beneath the school.

* * *

"…damn you, Aiden, why did you do that…"

Dawn came to, when she saw Jodie pacing and panicking before she groaned and got up as Jodie approached her, helping her on her feet. "Dawn. Thank God. Are you OK?"

"I'm fine." Dawn assured. She was a bit battered up but it was nothing she couldn't handle. "Who's Aiden?"

Jodie paled before trying to get ahold of herself. "No one. I was just thinking out loud. That's all."

Dawn immediately knew she was lying. "Jodie, I know something's happening to you." Jodie backed away, clearly uncomfortable. "I'm just trying to help you, OK? Just tell me what's…" She trailed off, when Jodie pointed, with her arm shaking. Dawn felt dread filling her as she slowly turned around to face a bunch of zombies as both girls screamed. "Run!"

Dawn pulled out her phone, typing a message to Buffy.

* * *

Buffy went into the school and entered the hole in the floor of the bathroom, looking around the tunnels. "Dawn? Jodie?" She pulled out her phone and called Dawn again. "Dawn? I'm close by."

" _Too late. But then, you're always too late, aren't you?_ " The unknown voice on the other side said, much to Buffy's surprise before she faced a talking zombie. "Sure as hell didn't save me."

"Where are they?" Buffy demanded.

"I think they're lost." The zombie said.

"I'm the one that let you die. Why take it out on her? I'm right here." Buffy said. "Come on, what are you after? Fear? Revenge? Tasty brains?"

"You let us die…"

"…and that little girl… she's ours." The zombies said.

"Jodie? What do you want with her?" Buffy demanded before the zombies rushed at her. Buffy threw one of them down before another one jumped at her back but Buffy fell down, slamming the zombie to the floor before she got up to her feet but was surprised to see the zombies still standing. "If at first you don't succeed…"

Buffy jumped over before the zombies grabbed her from behind but Buffy shook them off, when she noticed someone in the room with her. "Dawn, we have to get out—" She stopped and was shocked to face Spike, who had disheveled hair, much to Buffy's shock. "Spike? Are you real?"

Spike in response cackled maniacally before he looked at her. "Buffy... duck."

"What? Duck? There's a duck?" Buffy asked, confused and the next thing she knew, she was hit in the head from behind by something metallic as Spike backed away.

"No visitors today. Terribly busy." Spike said.

Buffy covered her face as the zombie tried to beat her up with a piece of pipe but Buffy kicked it in its legs, causing for it to fall.

Buffy turned to Spike, who backed away, hiding in the shadows, clearly avoiding her. Buffy neared him and grabbed the edge of his shirt to reveal the scars on Spike's chest, still fresh, as if he was scratching it. "What did you do?" She wondered.

"I tried… I tried to cut it out…" Spike whispered.

Buffy's phone suddenly rang as she answered the call. "Dawn?"

"Buffy, where are you?" Dawn called.

"In the basement, in the service tunnels under the school. Where are you and Jodie?" Buffy said. Suddenly, she heard clanging. "Was that you?"

* * *

Dawn frowned. "No, I thought it was—"

"It was me." Jodie said, as Dawn turned to her in surprise.

"You? How did you—"

"It's complicated, OK? Just… trust me. Tell your sister to listen for the noise." Jodie said before the clanging got louder.

"Jodie, how are you doing this?" Dawn asked as the clanging continued.

"There are things that you don't know about me." Jodie explained.

"Buffy, you're hearing this?" Dawn asked.

"I'm on my way." Buffy said before she hung up.

Dawn pocketed her phone before turning to Jodie. "What are you, a psychic?"

"Not exactly. Let's just say… I have an invisible friend." Jodie said before looking around. "Come on, Aiden…"

The noises kept getting louder as Dawn started to suspect what was going on with Jodie.

"Do you think they're gonna come back?" Jodie asked.

Suddenly, the zombies appeared behind them as Dawn and Jodie screamed.

"We never left. We'll always be here. Just like you. Why do you think we picked you? Spend all your time trying to get out of high school, and now you'll never, ever leave." The zombie woman said before Dawn hit her in the leg with her bag as the woman fell down.

In response another zombie hit Dawn in the face as she fell down.

Suddenly, the zombies were sent flying back as Jodie glared before they recovered and in that moment, Buffy burst in and exchanged blows with the zombies as she picked a shovel and used it as a weapon.

"Aiden…" Jodie whispered, looking around. "Come on…"

Suddenly, tremors shook the tunnels as cracks formed in the ceiling and specks of dust and rubble started to fall. Next thing they knew, a talisman fell down from a sewer above and using the opening, Buffy smashed it with a brick as the zombies disappeared as they sighed in relief.

"Is it over?" Jodie asked.

"Yeah. All I needed to do was to destroy a talisman." Buffy said.

"How did you know it was a talisman?" Dawn asked.

"There is always a talisman." Buffy said before turning to Jodie. "And I think you have some explaining to do."

Jodie swallowed and shuddered, realizing she had been put into a corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had Spike come here earlier from his ensoulment journey, since I have plans for him here too. And I'm not doing the 'mind-controlled by the First' plot here, since it just wouldn't work here.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	4. An old shtick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While helping Jodie, the Scoobies find out that Anya has returned back to her vengeance gig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse.

_**Summers's house** _

Jodie was in the Summers's house, when Buffy handed her a mug of tea. "Here."

"Thanks." Jodie said appreciatively.

"Now… would you mind explaining how did you do what you did back there in the tunnels?" Buffy asked.

"And who's Aiden?" Dawn inquired as Jodie took a breath, clearly nervous, when the furniture and lights started to shake slightly, which didn't go unnoticed to the sisters.

"Hey, it's OK. We just want to help you, Jodie." Buffy assured as she held Jodie by her shoulder. Jodie nodded as she seemed to look around.

"Aiden, it's OK." Jodie said. The things stopped shaking as Jodie turned to Buffy. "It's… it's a long story."

"I think we have enough time, assuming that your ghost friend Aiden doesn't try something." Buffy said.

"He's not a…" Jodie took a breath. "To be honest, I'm not sure who or what Aiden is but I don't think he's a ghost. He's been… with me, since I was little. He's been my friend… most of the time. He doesn't talk but I can sense what he's feeling or thinking."

"Does anyone else know about Aiden? Has he been causing you trouble?" Dawn asked.

"You mean like back at the birthday party." Jodie said and Dawn nodded. "Well, it's not like he knows that what he's doing is wrong. He's just trying to help me but he doesn't understand it, when he goes too far. And he can get angry really easily. At first I thought he was just my imaginary friend. Then…" She took a breath. "One night, my Dad and I got into this big stupid fight. I don't even remember what about. It was petty and stupid, I think. I was eight. Dad locked me in my bedroom and Aiden and I were playing with my toys first but when Dad started to get annoyed that I was still awake… and…" She shuddered and muffled a sob as Buffy and Dawn started to suspect what happened. "Like I said, Aiden tries to help me but he doesn't understand, when he goes too far. He pushed Dad down the stairs and he hit his head. He didn't make it."

"I'm sorry…" Buffy whispered.

"Then someone else took care of me. He said his name was Nathan. And he worked with this woman, Walsh, for this organization that focuses on special people like me." Jodie said and upon hearing the name, Buffy and Dawn looked at each other in alarm, starting to suspect what happened. "What?"

"Walsh. Blonde woman. Around 50 years old. Wearing a lab coat." Buffy listed and Jodie nodded.

"You know her?" Jodie asked and Buffy and Dawn looked at her with a pleading look.

"Let's just say we crossed paths with her. Was the organization called 'The Initiative'?" Dawn inquired and Jodie nodded. "Jodie, these people, not all of them are good people and they can't be trusted."

"That's what I realized too later. But back then, I genuinely thought they were trying to help me." Jodie said. "The guys taking care of me were treating me like their own daughter at first, but then I was more and more becoming their prisoner and then I realized that they were trying to use me as a weapon. Use Aiden as a weapon." She clenched her fists as everything started to shake slightly again, clearly from her reliving the pain.

"Jodie… it's OK now." Buffy assured, holding Jodie by her hand as she calmed down.

"Sorry… sometimes even I can't control it." Jodie said as she took a breath. "They experimented on me and observed what Aiden can do. How he can move things or even incept people. Make them do whatever he wanted them to do or I wanted, if pushed too hard. There were times, when he forced the doctors to drug themselves instead of me, when they were trying to subdue him by knocking me out."

Buffy and Dawn only felt sympathy for her.

"One time, they wanted Aiden to possess some demon they caught but it was all too much for me to control him. Then they realized that they couldn't control him, when he kept fighting back and beating up their people, so they cut me loose… more or less." Jodie said.

"Wait. When you said 'Nathan', you meant your foster dad?" Dawn asked and Jodie nodded.

"Technically, he's not my real foster dad but close to it. He's been kind to me from the start and the doctor, who was observing me the whole time. He figured that if he couldn't control Aiden, maybe he and I could somehow at least keep him in check." Jodie explained.

"And did you try… to get rid of Aiden? Spells or something?" Buffy asked, when she sensed a vase flying towards her but Buffy caught it.

"No one's gonna hurt us, Aiden, she's just worried, how many times have I told you not to overreact?" Jodie snapped, shouting into nowhere.

"I'll take that as a 'no.'" Buffy said as she put the vase down.

"That's easier said than done. Whenever I try something to get rid of him, he fights back and doesn't give up. And he keeps getting stronger and stronger. But he doesn't mean to hurt me, in his own way, he's just trying to protect me but he doesn't realize that he's going too far." Jodie explained.

"So you two can talk to each other?" Dawn asked.

Jodie shook her head. "No… not exactly. I can sense what he feels. I don't know how to explain it. It's like if… he and I are one sometime. It's like if his feelings can become mine. I can tell, when he's angry or terrified. But it's never been as intense as it has been lately. I mean… it's like ever since I set foot into Sunnydale… it's like if our link has been getting stronger. Why?"

Buffy and Dawn realized what was going on. And they started to suspect that Jodie's 'foster father' Nathan definitely didn't choose Sunnydale by some coincidence. Definitely had something to do with the Hellmouth.

"Well, this place… isn't exactly a normal place." Buffy said.

"Let's just say that Sunnydale is a hotspot for supernatural. Demons, vampires, ghosts, a lot of crazy things show up here. It might explain how Aiden is getting stronger." Dawn said.

Jodie shuddered. "You don't think that Nathan brought me here on purpose to study me and Aiden, do you?"

"Honestly… we don't know yet." Buffy said.

The doorbell than rang, when Buffy opened up and saw Xander and a terrified brunette woman.

* * *

"And whatever it was, it was strong. Stronger than… I mean, I don't even know how it's possible." Nancy said as Buffy bandaged her wrists. "You hear things in this town, living here in Sunnydale, but nobody actually believes them. You'd have to be crazy, and… you guys think I'm crazy, do you?"

"I don't." Xander assured.

"We've seen things too, Nancy." Buffy said.

"We're gonna take care of this. It's your lucky night, considering, you know, your dog just got all ate up and stuff." Xander quipped. "Hey, can I freshen up your tea?"

"No, that's OK. Thanks." Nancy declined.

"So, that thing came up out from the ground without any warnings or signs or anything?" Dawn asked.

"Just this kind of… rumbling. You know, like just before an earthquake." Nancy said.

"And you didn't see what it was? I mean, you have no idea how it looked like?" Tara asked as Nancy shook her head.

"Look, Nancy, I promise you, if your dog is alive, we're gonna find him." Buffy promised. "The only thing I need is a little—"

"What you need is help. Fortunately, you've got me."

Buffy, Xander, Tara and Dawn turned and were shocked to see Spike, while Nancy and Jodie looked confused.

"Buffy." Spike greeted.

"Spike." Buffy said as she got up to her feet.

"Who's that?" Nancy asked.

"He's… it's Buffy's…" Dawn considered her words.

"…ex." Xander finished.

"And I'm thinking it's a little more complicated than just that." Nancy noted.

"Always is." Xander muttered as they could taste the awkwardness in the air.

"You've changed." Buffy noted, noticing that Spike had different clothes than usual, which was a blue sweater instead of his trademark black jacket.

"I have." Spike said.

"New clothing, better hair, not so much with the crazy, I like it. Now what do you want?" Buffy asked.

"Easy. If you think I like putting myself here, surrounded by people who don't particularly like me…" Spike glanced at Xander. "…you'd be wrong."

"If you're uncomfortable, we can make you leave." Xander said as he got up, glaring at Spike.

"I'll be quick." Spike turned to Buffy again. "We need to talk. You want to do it here or privately."

"I'm thinking here, with good friends and pointy weapons." Xander sneered.

"You said something about quick?" Buffy asked, turning to Spike.

"I did. Before I start, and for the record, the last you saw me, I was a mess. Out of my head, admitted. Last week, living in the school basement… well, you saw me." Spike said as Dawn, Tara and Xander turned to Buffy.

"You did?" Dawn demanded as she got up to her feet.

"Guys, just a second, yes, I saw Spike, I just—" Buffy started.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tara asked.

"Things were insane in the basement. I saved your lives. We can discuss this later." Buffy said.

"Maybe we should give these two some privacy." Jodie suggested, sensing the awkwardness in the air.

"The little one speaks sense—" Spike said.

"Shut up, Spike!" Xander snapped, still remembering Spike's attempt to rape Buffy.

"Xander, enough." Tara intervened.

"OK, guys, give us a second." Buffy said as she and Spike went to the front door and she turned to him.. "Do not start by saying you're sorry."

"I didn't come here to atone." Spike said.

"What the hell do you want?" Buffy asked.

"To help you." Spike explained.

"Help me _what_?" Buffy inquired.

"I was hoping you'd tell me. You're the Slayer. Connected to the visions. Long line of worthies, right? I'm just a guy with his ear to the ground, but even I can feel it. Something's coming. I don't know what exactly but it's brewing. And it's so big, ugly and damned, it makes you and me look like little bitty puzzle pieces." Spike said and Buffy realized he had her there. "And if I'm wrong, say so. Lovely. No hard feelings." He pointed to the door. "I'll go out that door and you can lock it behind me with any spell you like. So, am I wrong?"

"Everything about you is wrong, Spike." Buffy sneered and Spike was about to leave, when she continued. "But this is bigger than you and me."

"You're gonna need some help." Spike realized.

"Since when did you become people's champion?" Buffy asked skeptically.

"I didn't. I'm just a guy who can lend a hand, if you let me. Ball's in your court, Slayer." Spike said and she realized he had her there.

* * *

"So, what, you're just gonna leave us here alone? What if something attacks us?" Jodie asked worriedly as Buffy, Xander, Spike and Nancy were leaving.

"Vampires can't come in, unless you invite them in." Buffy said and Dawn winced, remembering, when she accidentally invited Harmony in. "And I'm sure nothing's gonna happen, if you'll be careful."

Jodie nodded. "I think Aiden shouldn't get too…" She trailed off, not wanting to agitate him.

"Just stay safe." Buffy assured.

"So, Spike and Buffy…" Jodie trailed off, when she turned to Dawn and Tara.

"It's… complicated." Tara said.

Spike was about to leave, when Dawn spoke up and he stopped to turn to her. "Spike. You sleep, right? You. Vampires. You sleep, right?"

"Yeah. What's your point?" Spike asked.

"I can't take you in a fight or anything, even with a chip in your head. But you do sleep. If you hurt my sister at all… touch her… you're gonna wake up on fire." Dawn warned and Spike smiled, impressed by how intimidating she was.

* * *

_**Later, Sunnydale** _

"You're awfully quiet." Spike noted.

"Wouldn't know what to say." Buffy said.

"Fine with me. I was more half-expecting to get an earful anyway. And when exactly did your sister get unbelievably scary?" Spike asked.

"What are you doing?" Buffy inquired, still not trusting Spike's intentions.

"What?" Spike asked. "I told you once, straight up, I'm here to help, that's all." He turned to the hole in the pavement. "You think this here is our spot?"

"How'd you guess?" Buffy asked.

"I don't fancy sticking my head in that." Spike noted.

"Well, if something bites it off, that'd be a clue." Buffy quipped and Spike sighed. He couldn't blame her for being wary of him. Spike bent down to move some rubble as Buffy wondered what had happened to Spike. "So, what happened to you?"

"When you saw me, those ghostly types in the school basement, they were in my head. Made me flat-out, bug-shagging crazy. And I'm not exactly bragging about it but they were stronger than I was. Made me see things, do things." Spike explained before he turned to her. "And how come you never told them you saw me?"

"I don't know. I guess… I was partly hoping you were some kind of mirage." Buffy said.

"Sorry to disappoint." Spike shrugged.

"Not your fault." Buffy assured.

"Hold that torch, would you?" Spike handed Buffy the torch as Buffy hesitantly touched it and instantly backed away upon getting a flashback from Spike's attempt to rape her.

"Look, this… us working together is not a way to get back together, if that's what you want." Buffy said, not wanting for things to go as ugly as they did last year.

"It's not. Look, I can't blame you for being all skittish." Spike said.

" _Skittish_? It's not the word I would use for it. You tried to rape me. I don't have words." Buffy reminded.

"Neither do I." Spike said, actually remorseful. "Can't say 'sorry'. Can't use 'forgive me'. All I can say is, Buffy, I've changed."

"I believe you." Buffy admitted.

"Well, that's something." Spike noted.

"I just don't know what you've changed into. You come back to town, you make with the big surprises, twice. I don't know what your game is, Spike, but I know you're not telling me something." Buffy said.

"You're right. There is." Spike said as he got up to his feet. "But we're not best friends anymore, so too bad for me. I'm not sharing. We've been through things. The end of the world and back. I can be useful, 'cause, honestly, I've got nothing better to do. Make use of me, if you want." He turned to the hole again. "And there's nothing here. Just a bit of slime. Mounds of displaced dirt and such. Whatever our beastie is, he's gone."

Spike walked off as Buffy was lost in her thoughts. Something had changed about his demeanor. He didn't seem as snarky and aggressive as usual, but more calm, yet still… even though, she was unsure whether she could trust him as much as she used to.

Buffy's phone then rang. "Yeah, Xander? Wait, what?" She sighed and refrained herself from rolling her eyes. "Of course. Should've known. Yeah. On my way." She hung up.

"What?" Spike asked.

"I know what brought that thing here. Or more accurately, who." Buffy said.

"Who?" Spike inquired.

"Someone who I should've thought of earlier." Buffy said, clenching her fists, thinking of any reason _not_ to kill Anya, when she saw her.

* * *

_**Later, the Bronze** _

Buffy, Xander, Spike and Nancy entered the Bronze, where they saw Anya talking with some black girl and Anya rolled her eyes upon seeing them. "Oh, penis."

"Is this the one you talked to?" Xander asked Nancy, gesturing at Anya as Nancy nodded.

"Tell you what, why don't we put a pin in it? Why don't you get yourself a drink and we'll pick it up in a few, OK?" Anya told the black girl, who nodded and left before she turned to Buffy, Xander, Spike and Nancy. "Guys, I'm working here."

"We noticed." Buffy said.

"That's why we're here." Spike said.

"Right… did you turn this nice lady's ex into a giant worm monster?" Xander asked.

Anya laughed nervously before frowning, realizing she had been caught. "Yes."

"No way. Are you saying that thing was Ronnie?" Nancy demanded in disbelief.

"You wish it, I dish it, I thought we were clear. I didn't think you'd go all narc on me." Anya said.

"You wished your ex was worm?" Buffy asked, turning to Nancy.

"We were just talking." Nancy explained and Buffy, Xander and Spike nodded, realizing what had happened.

"Anya has a way of making things happen." Xander said.

"I had a quota, he had it coming, what's the big?" Anya shrugged.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Nancy said, clearly uncomfortable.

"Anya, that thing you created burst through solid pavement and ate her dog." Buffy explained.

Anya, surprisingly, looked saddened. "Oh, puppy."

"Wait, that gets your sad noise? People's lives are in danger and you give it up for the Yorkie?" Xander demanded incredulously.

"You never understood me." Anya shrugged.

"Xander, who is this woman?" Nancy asked.

"Anya, she's… my ex." Xander said uncomfortably.

"Oh." Nancy said, realizing the awkwardness of the situation.

"Hey, nobody's bragging here." Anya snapped, about to leave before Spike grabbed her.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh." Spike said, stopping her.

"Hey, hands off the merchandise, Spike!" Anya snapped, shaking him off. "You don't get to go there again."

"Please, I've already forgotten about our time together." Spike said.

"I thought you were Xander's ex-girlfriend." Nancy said, now completely confused.

"I am." Anya sighed.

"But you and Spike…"

"…had a thing."

"Didn't last." Spike added.

"Weren't you and Buffy—" Nancy started.

"Briefly."

"Never serious." Buffy muttered.

"Is there anyone here that _hasn't_ slept together?" Nancy snapped as Spike and Xander glanced at each other awkwardly but immediately purged the thought from their minds.

"Look, at least we're all bipeds, which is more than I can say for Ronnie, the worm boy." Anya said.

"OK, guys, can we focus here for a second?" Buffy intervened. "Anya, this is Ronnie, OK? Worms are like, this big." She gestured. "This thing was like…"

"…sluggoth demon. Am I right?" Spike asked as Anya sighed.

"Maybe." Anya admitted.

"Wait. I didn't wish for that. I don't even know what this whatchamacallit demon thing is." Nancy said.

"Sluggoth demon. It's a very large, nasty, natural predator who died around the Crusades." Spike explained.

"Same phylum. It's not cheating. I just embellished." Anya said.

"Well, you can embellish now." Xander sneered.

"Bite me, Harris, I have rules to work with." Anya sneered back. "Vengeance demon codes of conducts that you'll never understand 'cause you're all still so… human."

"I'm not. I'm a demon. Just like yourself, Anya." Spike neared her. "Now, you're gonna turn the spell around like a good little vengeance demon or I…" He noticed how she was looking at him. "What?"

"Oh, my God…" Anya widened her eyes in realization.

"What are you staring at?" Spike asked.

"Oh, my God!" Anya exclaimed.

"Right. Let's go." Spike said, not wanting to reveal himself like this.

"How did you do it?" Anya demanded.

"Spike, what is she talking about?" Buffy asked.

"I can see you…" Anya realized.

"Nothing, let's go." Spike said.

"How did you get it?" Anya demanded.

"Shut your mouth!"

"How did you do it?"

"I said, shut up!" Spike shook Anya off and ran off.

"Spike!" Anya exclaimed.

"Spike, wait!" Buffy said as she followed him. Anya was about to leave too, when Buffy glared at her, causing for her to stop before Buffy turned to Xander. "Get Anya to reverse that spell."

* * *

Buffy followed Spike to the cemetery until she found the lights inside the church on as she entered, seeing the candles lighted on. Buffy looked around, until she heard Spike's voice behind her.

"It didn't work."

Buffy turned around, glaring at him. "What the hell are you—"

"It didn't work. Costume." Spike said, showing his shirt, while topless. "Didn't help. Couldn't hide." He tossed the shirt aside.

"No more mind games, Spike." Buffy said.

"No more mind games. No more mind." Spike rambled.

Buffy suddenly noticed the burns on his chest as she tried to touch them. "Tell me what happened to you—"

"Hey, hey, hey! No touching!" Spike snapped as he held himself by his shoulder. "Am I flesh? Am I flesh to you? Feed on flesh. My flesh. Nothing else, not a spark. Oh, fine. Flesh then. Solid through. Get it hard. Service the girl." He started to unbuckle the belt on his pants as it disgusted Buffy.

"Stop it!" Buffy snapped before Spike grabbed her by her throat and on reflex, Buffy threw him across the hall as Spike crashed on the benches.

"Right. Girl doesn't wanna be serviced. Because there's no spark." Spike said as he looked around. "Ain't we in a sodding engine?"

"Spike, have you completely lost your mind?" Buffy demanded.

Spike gave Buffy a condescending look. "Well, yes, where have you been all night?"

"You thought you would just come back here and… be with me?" Buffy asked, confused.

"First time for everything." Spike shrugged.

"This is all you get. I'm listening. Tell me what happened." Buffy said.

"I tried to find it, of course." Spike said.

"Find what?" Buffy inquired, not understanding.

"The spark… the missing… the piece that fit. Because you didn't want…" Spike grunted and looked away from her and scrambled on his feet, as he blended in with the shadows. "I can't… not with you looking… I dreamed of killing you…"

On instinct, Buffy picked a piece of wood from the floor, preparing for a fight as she listened to Spike's voice in the darkness.

"I think they were dreams… so weak… did you make me weak? Thinking of you… holding myself and spilling useless buckets of salt over your… ending? Angel, he should've warned me… makes a good show, but forget it, it's here, in me… all the time… the spark…"

Buffy stilled, the realization flooding her like cold water, as she started to understand what had happened to Spike.

"I wanted to give you… what you deserve… and I got it…" Spike said as he neared Buffy. "They put the spark in me… and now all it does… is burn…"

"Your soul." Buffy realized. Just like Angel… but with Spike… it clearly had more severe effect than when Angel got a soul.

Spike scoffed as Buffy turned to him. "Bit worse for a lack of use."

"You got your soul back. How?" Buffy wondered.

"It's what you wanted, right?" Spike said as he looked up. "It's what you wanted, right?" He then gestured to his head. "And now everybody's in here, talking… everything I did… everyone I… and him…" He neared the cross on the altar as Buffy realized that the guilt and memories of his past sins were haunting him. "And it… it's here too…" He turned to Buffy again. "They all just tell me to go… to Hell…"

"Why?" Buffy whispered, with her eyes getting wet. "Why would you—"

"Buffy, shame on you. Why does a man do what he mustn't? For her. To be hers. To be the kind of man, who would nev—" Spike swallowed, turning away from her as he looked at the cross on the altar, nearing it. "To be a kind of man. And she shall look on him with forgiveness. And everybody will forgive and love. And he will be loved."

Buffy felt tears flowing down her cheek, realizing how much Spike wanted to become a better person, up to the point that getting a soul was driving him insane.

"So everything's OK, right? Can we rest now? Buffy? Can we rest?" Spike asked as smoke was billowing from his chest as his skin touched the cross.

Buffy just stared at Spike in disbelief, pity and conflicted feelings. While she still remembered how he attempted to rape her, now that he had a soul and what he just said, she just couldn't bring herself to hate him anymore. But loving him… that was a different matter altogether.

* * *

_**Summers's house** _

"Thanks for the tea." Jodie said.

"I hope you know you can trust us, right?" Tara asked as Jodie looked around. "I guess Aiden trusts us too. He hasn't tossed things around in a while now."

"I guess." Jodie said as she smiled at Dawn and Tara. "You've been nice to me than most people."

"Isn't Nathan kind to you?" Dawn asked.

"He is… but… I guess he's too overprotective and a bit of a control freak. Aiden doesn't like it." Jodie said.

"Yeah, we can imagine." Tara said, when the lights started to shake again.

"What is it now, Aiden?" Jodie asked, when the doorbell rang.

Dawn went to open to see a middle-aged man with brown hair and wearing glasses and a suit. "Good evening. I'm Nathan Dawkins. I'm looking for Jodie. You're Dawn Summers, right?"

"Yes… what do you want from her?" Dawn asked warily. She could tell there was something… off about him.

"It's late and I was worried. She mentioned that she befriended you, so I wanted to… see if…"

"I'm here." Jodie said, half uncomfortable and half calm as she showed up.

"Oh, good. Good. I was worried. Was everything alright, Jodie?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah…" Jodie said.

"It's time to come home. Come on." Nathan encouraged.

Tara showed up and was about to protest, since she had a gut feeling something was off about him, when Jodie spoke up. "It's fine, guys. Don't worry."

Tara and Dawn, while reluctant, let Jodie pass as Nathan held her hand and accompanied her to the car. Both girls had a gut feeling though that this guy was… not going to be good news for Jodie or the Scoobies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Willem Defoe as Nathan, Jodie's "foster father", like in BTS.
> 
> I'm using just some bits of Season 7 but ignoring the Potentials and the First Evil plot. BTW, 7x02 I found annoying, since asides from going back to her vengeance shtick, Anya blamed it all on Xander leaving her at the altar and chickening out from the wedding, which was stupid, since at that point, she was accountable for her own choices and not Xander. And also, no 'Invisible Willow' the next chapter. Plus, I didn't want to escalate the part, where Anya realized that Spike had a soul to the point of the fight in the Bronze, so after Spike runs off, Xander talks Anya down and undoes the wish like they did in that episode, but much sooner. Now, most of Spike's rant was under the influence of the First Evil, but I still thought it would make sense, if the ensoulment had some impact on Spike's mental health at first, so I kept some of Spike's nonsensical ranting here, while keeping some things out like the whole 'the thing beneath' rant.
> 
> And frankly, at that point, it is impossible to hate Spike anymore, since while it's obvious that with a soul, he's a different person, it's clear that above anything else, he wants Buffy to forgive him and love him, in spite of what he had done.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	5. Seeking help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy and the Scoobies approach Jodie's guardian and ask him for help with Jodie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse.

"I understand it's confidential but I need to speak with agent Finn. I don't care if it's Riley or Samantha. Look, I can't talk about this on the phone, but it's really important, just tell me… In Mexico? Can you somehow get them to Sunnydale? It may be life or death, and…" She paused and then nodded. "OK. I see. I understand. Thank you." Buffy hung up as she turned to Dawn.

"Well?" Dawn asked.

"They'll see if they can reach out to Riley, maybe he'll clear things up about Jodie and this Dawkins guy. I'm not sure, if or when he arrives to Sunnydale." Buffy said before they turned to the clock. "Oh, I almost forgot."

"Oh, right." Dawn nodded before she went upstairs, where Tara was in bed, sleeping as she shook Tara gently. "Tara… wake up."

Tara stirred and rubbed her eyes. "What?"

"It's time." Dawn said and Tara woke up fully.

* * *

**_Later, Sunnydale Airport_ **

Buffy, Dawn, Xander and Tara waited at the airport as the passengers were exiting, while Xander was holding in his hand the sign. "You think she'll get the sign?"

"I don't think so. Why'd you use that color? I can barely read it." Tara said, noting the pale yellow color on the sign.

"I used yellow crayon. It was a thing when I talked to Willow back in the Magic Box." Xander explained.

"Just don't start that 'yellow crayon' speech, when she shows up." Tara said.

"I'm getting nervous. Are you nervous?" Dawn shuddered.

"Yeah. It's gonna be weird seeing her. What do you say to someone in this situation?" Buffy asked.

"I think we should try to be as normal as we can… not bring up what happened back then, unless we really had to." Tara said.

"You don't think it's gonna be at least a bit strange? We saw her kill someone. She was about to kill Dawn." Buffy reminded.

"Giles wouldn't let her leave unless she completed that… whatever… recovery course." Xander said.

"Right." Dawn nodded before they noticed the looks on Buffy's and Tara's faces. "Right?"

"She… didn't finish it." Tara said awkwardly.

"She didn't finish? She didn't finish being not evil?" Dawn demanded incredulously.

"He said it's important that she come back early and that she was doing really well and that we shouldn't worry." Buffy explained.

"Guys…" Tara pointed as they noticed Willow exiting as she was looking around and then froze upon spotting Buffy, Dawn, Xander and Tara and as Willow and Tara looked at each other, countless unsaid words were shared between them only with their looks. While Tara was happy to see Willow, Willow was clearly still conflicted and ashamed of her actions.

"Hey, Will…" Buffy started.

Willow froze as the Scoobies approached her.

"It's OK." Xander assured as Tara hugged her and Willow hugged her back, both women on verge of tears.

"It's alright. You're home now." Tara assured.

* * *

_**Later, Sunnydale** _

Buffy, Tara and Dawn were driving with Willow back to Summers's residence, when Tara spoke up. "Look, Willow, if you need anything, you know we're here for you, right?"

Willow nodded. "Thanks. So, what's been happening here in Sunnydale?"

"Well… there's one psychic girl, kind of… her name is Jodie Holmes." Buffy said.

"A psychic?" Willow asked.

"Well, she has this… ghost tethered to her, said his name was Aiden." Dawn explained.

"And he is trying to help her… in his own way but he takes things a bit too far. We just want to help her. And she's under the care of a doctor, who maybe worked for the Initiative." Buffy said.

"Oh…" Willow gapped, suspecting what was the problem. "Look, guys… I… what do you want to do?"

"Honestly, we don't know yet but I think Jodie's not really happy with this Nathan guy." Buffy said. "Either way, I think we should keep an eye on her."

* * *

_**Later, Summers's residence** _

"Jodie Holmes. Alright…" Willow typed away. "Born 1986. She has been to a psychiatrist, due to an imaginary friend called 'Aiden.' She was adopted. Later, turned over to the custody of Nathan Dawkins, who is a psychiatrist."

"She mentioned that he was a scientist." Dawn said. "Maybe he was working for the Initiative and observing her."

"I think we should take a closer look at him." Buffy said.

* * *

_**Sunnydale** _

Buffy and Dawn drove over to the address of Nathan's house, where Buffy rang on the doorbell. A few moments later, Nathan opened the door and smiled. "Ah, Miss Summers. Dawn. How can I help you?"

"We… wanted to talk about Jodie." Buffy said.

Nathan looked at them warily. "Has she done something? Is everything—"

"Everything's fine. We just… we just have some questions, that's all." Dawn said.

Nathan nodded as he let them in. "Come in. May I offer you something? Tea? Coffee?"

"Water will do, thanks." Buffy said as they sat down.

"Where is Jodie?" Dawn asked.

"Upstairs, doing homework." Nathan said as they sat down. "So… is everything alright?"

"That's what we'd like to know." Dawn said as they noticed things shaking slightly, which even Nathan noticed. "Are you aware that Jodie is a little… different?"

Nathan sighed and nodded. "I see. The recent incident at the birthday party." Dawn nodded as he took a breath. "Yes. I am fully aware of Jodie's… special imaginary friend."

"How long have you been taking care of her?" Buffy asked.

Nathan sighed again. "Look, Miss Summers, I am certain you are just trying to help and I do appreciate it but trust me, this is something beyond your comprehension and I don't think you or anyone can handle—"

"Trust me. I can." Buffy said. "At the very least, I'd like to understand what am I dealing with."

Nathan took a breath. "Alright. I will tell you what I know." He rubbed his face. "When I first met Jodie, she was a little girl and she'd gotten into an argument…"

"…with her adoptive parents and then Aiden tossed the place around and that's when you took her in, we know all that." Buffy said.

Nathan looked around, as if he wanted to be sure no one was listening. "What I'm about to tell you, must _never_ leave this house. Understand? You cannot tell this to anyone."

Buffy and Dawn nodded.

"Look, Jodie can't… completely control Aiden." Nathan explained nervously. "No one can. You must understand that this… thing she's tethered to… it's… not human. It's… it has a mentality of a child. It doesn't understand right from wrong, it is just trying to protect her." He sighed. "When I took care of her, I was working under the orders of the government organization."

"The Initiative." Buffy said and Nathan raised his brows. "Let's… just say that in Sunnydale, we have seen our share of strange and crossed paths with them."

Nathan nodded, curious. "I see."

"But only a handful of people asides from us. We've never told anyone else." Dawn said.

"We were observing Jodie. We wanted to understand Aiden. What were we dealing with. Whatever he is… he's strong… and… very sensitive." Nathan explained.

"Have you tried to get rid of him?" Dawn lowered her voice.

"I'm not sure it's possible." Nathan said. "Look, I wanted what was best for her and I tried everything. Brain scan, shock therapy, I even approached some magical experts but that _thing_ … it's strong and it doesn't go down without a fight. It's a part of Jodie. I don't think it wants to hurt her but… well, I think you can imagine."

Buffy and Dawn nodded.

"I know that the Initiative used to have a facility here, so I had hoped they may have something that would help me understand what am I dealing with and I think some people might." Nathan said.

"Who?" Buffy asked.

"There's a clan of Indians not far from Sunnydale. In the desert. I had hoped that…" Nathan paused.

"I think we can take her there." Dawn said.

"I appreciate the help but this is not your—"

"Jodie's my friend. I want to help her." Dawn insisted.

* * *

_**Later, deserts** _

"You don't have to do this for me." Jodie said as Buffy drove to an old ranch.

"I think it's the least we can do for you." Buffy said, when they heard chills inside the car.

"It's OK, Aiden. You don't have to be nervous." Jodie assured as they noticed the horses behind the wooden fence.

They approached the house as Buffy knocked on the door. A moment later, a red-skinned man, apparently of Native American descent, considering his complexion, opened the door.

"I'm sorry, we're looking for… _Shimasani_?" Buffy asked, trying to pronounce the name correctly.

"What do you want with grandmother?" The man asked.

"I need her help. With… a spirit." Jodie explained.

A moment later, an elder man approached, talking to the other man in an unknown language. They kept talking until the elder man tuned to Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Tara and Jodie.

"What do you want from my wife?" The man asked.

"A spirit is tethered to me and I need to understand why. He does things I can't understand why he does. I need to know if I can control him or something." Jodie explained.

The men talked to each other again in an unknown language before the elder man turned to them. "My wife is resting now but she may help you. Why don't we invite you in for dinner?"

They entered the house, wondering if these people could help. But what they didn't notice was some spirits surrounding the house, hiding in the sandstorm slowly approaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this longer but then I realized that this part done in one chapter wouldn't fit.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	6. Spirits in the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While seeking help from some Native Americans, the Scooby Gang finds themselves facing spirits haunting the family they'd gone to ask for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse.

"We don't have a lot of visitors here. Mostly hitchhikers or people who just drive down the road and need a place to sleep overnight and even that doesn't happen very often." The elderly man said as he prepared the table. "My name is Joseph. This is my son Jay."

"So, you're the Navajo, right?" Dawn asked.

"The 'Dineh'." Jay explained. "It means 'the people' in our language."

"It's how we call ourselves." Joseph said.

"You live quite far from town." Buffy noted.

"Our family has lived here for generations. I was born here and I plan to die here but I've accepted that my boys have their place out there in the world, even though they'd like to stay with their grandmother." Joseph smiled.

"What exactly do you want from her?" Jay asked.

"Jodie?" Buffy turned to her.

"Well… Aiden?" Jodie looked around, when suddenly, some dishes started to float around before they landed back on where they had been a moment ago and they felt the breeze in the dining room.

"You have a spirit accompanying you." Joseph realized.

"Yes. And I need to understand why. What is he?" Jodie asked.

"Can Shimasani help us?" Dawn asked.

"She might but… she's resting now. You have come in quite… inappropriate time." Joseph explained hesitantly before they heard wind outside.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked.

"Sandstorms. You better finish the dinner quick and lock yourselves in your rooms. And whatever happens, whatever you hear, do _not_ come out and _don't_ look outside until morning comes." Jay said as they all got up from their chairs and went into the bedrooms, locking themselves in.

* * *

"I don't like this." Tara said.

"Me neither. But we have no idea what are we dealing with." Willow said as they were in one of the bedrooms, sharing the bed.

* * *

"Something really has these people scared. What do you think is going on here?" Dawn asked.

"Ghosts, maybe?" Buffy wondered.

"I don't know… but I can sense something… more than Aiden here…" Jodie admitted as they felt strong breeze. "Something strange is going on here." She then bent down to examine the floor. "Ashes…"

"What could've caused that?" Dawn wondered.

"I don't know…" Jodie said.

But they knew that they could do nothing, so they decided to get some rest as they laid down on their beds.

But Jodie couldn't help herself as she undid the wooden window cover and screamed as she saw some transparent shape of a Native American as she fell down.

"Jodie!" Buffy exclaimed as the ghost started to bang on the window.

In that moment, Jay entered and put the cover back on before he whirled on them. "I told you _not_ to look outside!"

"What the hell was that?" Jodie demanded.

"If you value your life, you _will_ not ask!" Jay snapped as he left.

In that moment, Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Tara and Jodie knew there was something wrong with this place.

* * *

In the morning, Joseph was making breakfast for the girls, which they thanked for and ate it happily.

"What was that last night?" Buffy asked.

"This place is haunted by spirits of desert. They will take you in the night, if you are not careful. They hide in the wind… in the sand… in the storm…" Joseph explained.

"What are those things exactly?" Jodie asked.

"I don't know… my mother knew… Shimasani… they have been haunting this place for 30 years but Shimasani has been quiet since they first appeared. Shimasani said that they were restless spirits and she tried to banish them with some ritual but wasn't strong enough." Joseph explained.

"I'm sorry." Willow said, looking at them in sympathy.

"Other Navajo ranches around here have moved into the town long ago. Nowadays, it's just us." Jay explained.

"Would you mind helping with the sheep, horses and wood and water? We could use some help." Joseph asked.

"Of course." Buffy said.

* * *

And so, the girls helped with feeding the horses and the sheep, Buffy helped cut some wood and Dawn, Tara, Willow and Jodie were pumping some water.

But as Jodie looked into the desert, suddenly, she paled upon seeing some silhouettes formed in the sandstorm coming.

"What the hell is that?" Dawn asked.

The silhouettes formed into some sand ghost forms of Native Americans, pulling out tomahawks as they attacked.

"Run!" Joseph ordered.

"Willow, Tara, Dawn, back to the house, now!" Buffy ordered before she looked around. "Jodie?" She turned to see Jodie scream as she was sent flying into the nearby barn, blown back by the wind. "Jodie!"

Buffy tried to fend off the ghost forms of the Native Americans but her blows just went through them like nothing but their attacks were real, as their weapons scratched her as she backed away, hissing and realizing she couldn't fight them.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Dawn asked as she looked outside the window.

"We don't know what are we dealing with. Who knows what spell might work." Tara said.

"You cannot fight that thing. No one can." Joseph said.

"Buffy can." Dawn said hopefully.

* * *

Buffy ran to help Jodie as she entered the barn and helped Jodie on her feet. "Come on, we have to go back into the house, come on!" They started to run, when a gigantic sand ghost grabbed Jodie and lifted her into the air. "Jodie!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Help! Let me go! Aiden! Help!" Jodie screamed.

The ghost opened its jaw, as if it was about to devour Jodie, when it suddenly let her go. Jodie hit the ground as the Indian ghosts surrounded her, circling around before they and the sandstorm suddenly disappeared.

"Jodie. Jodie, are you OK?" Buffy asked, nearing her and Jodie nodded.

"Are you alright?" Joseph asked as they all approached.

"That thing could've killed you. Why it didn't?" Tara asked.

"I don't know. What is that thing?" Jodie asked.

Joseph took a breath. "We call it 'Yé'iitsoh'. It's been here for a long time."

"The old ones used to say that it's a curse. The price our tribes pay for living on these lands." Jay said.

"It comes here every night?" Willow asked.

"It comes for many nights… then it disappears for months… and then it comes back… it always comes back…" Joseph said.

"That… thing… it could've killed me… but it didn't. Maybe because of Aiden." Jodie realized.

"Who?" Jay asked. "Your spirit?"

Jodie nodded.

"Because… it senses a kindred spirit in you."

They turned to see Shimasani come out, limping.

"Mother…" Joseph whispered.

"Grandma…" Jay widened his eyes.

They approached Shimasani, who sat down tiredly on a bench.

"You know what it is? What does it want?" Dawn asked.

"It… doesn't belong into this world… and it is angry… but only something from its world… like your spirit… can send it back." Shimasani explained, turning to Jodie.

"What do you mean?" Jodie asked as Shimasani smiled.

"You're not the first touched one that has crossed this desert." Shimasani said.

"You mean there are others like me? Like Aiden?" Jodie asked.

Shimasani nodded. "Many years ago, when I was a child… there was a touched one… around your age. We thought she was a link to the world of spirits and we…" She laughed bitterly, her eyes staring into afar, as if she was reliving a memory. "We were childish fools."

* * *

_**Years ago** _

_A group of Native Americans were in a circle, meditating and chanting, when spirits appeared around them and a portal opened, from which went out a giant sand silhouette and suddenly, the Native Americans were sent flying around and dying upon hitting the ground._

* * *

_**Present** _

"I saw our elders release spirits from another world because one of us had a spirit as a companion. They were trying to protect their land from the colonists. Now… it will not rest… until it returns to its world. And only you can send it back." Shimasani said.

"How?" Jodie asked.

"By performing the same ritual we used…" Shimasani whispered, coughing.

* * *

"I don't like this." Buffy said.

"Me neither." Tara said as they stood in a circle around a campfire.

"Why do I have to do this?" Jodie asked.

"You are a tether to a spirit. Only you can put it to the rest." Shimasani said.

"How do we know it's not going to kill us?" Dawn questioned.

"We have to try." Jodie said, when her eyes turned pale white as she gasped.

* * *

_A group of Native Americans were in a circle around the campfire, holding a trinket in a hand and chanting._

* * *

"This is insane." Jay said.

"I know what I saw." Jodie said as they started to prepare the circle and campfire and each of them held a trinket in their hands.

"I can't believe an ancient trinket is going to open a gateway." Joseph said.

"Jodie, are you sure?" Buffy called out.

"We have to try!" Jodie yelled.

They started to read the incantation from a paper in an unknown language and chant it over and over as a portal opened and spirits surrounded them.

Suddenly, a giant transparent monster emerged from the portal, devouring the spirits around them as the sandstorm kept getting stronger and stronger, almost knocking them all off their feet.

"Jodie!"

"Buffy!"

"Dawn!"

They kept yelling at each other, unable to see each other.

* * *

_A young woman was in arms of an elder blonde woman in a lab coat as the other woman was breathing out heavily after giving birth._

_"Don't worry, Norah. We'll take care of Jodie well…" Walsh said._

_"My baby! Bring her back, please!" Norah begged, trying to reach out, when the doctors injected Norah with a syringe and she slumped back after a moment, calm and oblivious of everything._

* * *

When Jodie came to, she was in the bed and was waking up as Dawn approached. "Are you OK?"

"What… what happened?" Jodie asked.

"The spirit is gone. Whatever the ritual did, it worked." Tara explained as she entered. "Are you OK?"

"I… I saw my Mom…" Jodie said.

"And I'm guessing it was ugly."

A blonde man in military outfit entered that Jodie didn't recognize but he clearly recognized her.

"Jodie, this is my friend Riley. He used to work for the Initiative too." Buffy said.

"And I have something about your mother. Something you're not going to like." Riley said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, Riley is back. He's not going to have much of a big role here though.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	7. Be strong for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy, the Scoobies and Jodie find out the truth and then things reach to a tense climas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse.

"You're with the Initiative?" Jodie backed away nervously as the furniture stated to shake.

"Easy… easy…" Riley raised his hands. "I'm not with them anymore. The Initiative was shut down years ago."

"How can I trust you?" Jodie asked.

"Just calm down, OK? It's gonna be OK." Buffy assured as she raised her hands, while the furniture stopped shaking.

"What do you want?" Jodie asked.

Riley approached and handed her a file. "On a day you were born, a woman named Norah Grey had a child in a hospital monitored by the Initiative. The child was born stillborn."

Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Tara and Jodie felt horrified. No one should lose their child at its birth.

"What else do you know?" Jodie asked as she opened the file but there wasn't much… asides from the fact that the child was born on the same date Jodie's birthday was.

"I couldn't really find much. All I know is that she took part in some Initiative's program sixteen years ago. She also had a gift… like you." Riley said.

"Do you know who was the father?" Buffy inquired.

"His name was Jonathan Nichols. He died before you were born. Heart failure. That's all I could dig up." Riley explained.

Jodie felt her tears get wet as Buffy held her by her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Where is she now?" Jodie asked.

"They had her committed in an asylum… after you were born. That's all I know. Most of the Initiative's files were lost, when Adam rose and the government decided to shut them down." Riley said.

"I have to see her." Jodie said, getting up.

"Jodie, wait." Tara intervened.

"It's my mom!" Jodie snapped.

"You might not like the answers you find—" Riley started.

"I don't care about answers, I just want to see my mom!" Jodie snapped again, on verge of tears. "She's my mom… I just want to understand…"

"Jodie, even if the Initiative was shut down, she's guarded by very influential people and you can't get there without clearance—"

"That's not going to stop me and I dare you to try!" Jodie sneered and next thing Riley knew, he was knocked on the ground.

"Jodie!" Buffy exclaimed as she, Dawn, Willow and Tara got up, looking at her in shock.

"No, no…" Riley assured as he got up, clutching his chest. "It's fine. I didn't say I was gonna stop you. All I wanted to say was that you can't just waltz in there… at least not alone."

Jodie calmed down as they looked at Riley in surprise.

"So you're going to help us get there?" Buffy asked as Riley chuckled.

* * *

_**Later** _

Riley drove them to a mental hospital outside Sunnydale, with Buffy and Jodie as they approached the reception desk and Riley showed his ID. "Agent Riley Finn. Clearance O7JW-Green."

The receptionist typed away as he turned to Buffy and Jodie.

"They're with me. It's alright." Riley assured.

"Purpose of your visit, agent Finn?" The receptionist asked.

"Norah Grey. An unscheduled control, you know how it is. Just wanna check in on her, five minutes." Riley said and the receptionist nodded before the elevator opened.

* * *

"Why didn't your sister come with us?" Jodie asked as they walked down the hall.

"Let's just say she has bad experience with crazy people." Buffy said.

Jodie looked up as Buffy and Riley noticed that the cameras were knocked off their respective vantage points and were looking elsewhere.

"You're doing this?" Riley asked.

"In case they notice that they have uninvited guests as well." Jodie said.

"40… 41… 42… 43… Here." Riley said as they stopped at the hospital room and he turned to Jodie worriedly. "Are you sure you are up for this?"

"Honestly… no. But I need to see her." Jodie said, taking a breath as she opened the door slowly.

"Jodie…" Riley spoke up as she turned to him. "You might not like what you see. She might not even realize you're there. Just a warning."

Jodie nodded as she opened the door and went in with Buffy and they noticed a middle-aged woman, who looked worn out and had wrinkles on her face and seemed like if she was staring into nowhere, catatonic.

"Mom?" Jodie whispered.

"Norah? Miss Grey?" Buffy spoke up as she waved her hand in front of Norah's eyes.

"Mom… it's me. It's Jodie." Jodie knelt down and held Norah's hand, while on verge of tears. "I'm your daughter." She started to sob slowly, while having her mother's hand at her own cheek and Buffy herself was barely able to keep it together. She herself was lucky to be raised by a loving mother. Jodie herself was adopted and while her adoptive parents did care about her, they couldn't bring themselves to love her enough due to what she was and to Nathan, she was more of a ward than his own family.

"Jodie… I'm sorry…" Buffy said, holding Jodie by her shoulder, when suddenly lights flickered and the whole room shook slightly.

"Aiden…" Jodie whispered.

Suddenly, both Buffy and Jodie gasped, visions flooding their minds.

* * *

_Young Norah was in an exam room, not unlike Jodie, where Walsh and Nathan were observing her, while she moved some toy blocks without touching them._

_"Excellent job, Norah." Walsh said._

* * *

_Walsh and Nathan were in behind the two-way mirror, observing pregnant Norah._

_"She's gifted… don't you understand how important her baby is?" Nathan asked._

_"You have your orders, Dr. Dawkins. Carry. Them. Out." Walsh said coldly, punctuating three words with coldness in her tone._

* * *

_Norah's baby was in arms of Dr. Walsh, while Norah was breathing out heavily after giving birth._

_"Don't worry, Norah. We'll take care of Jodie well…" Walsh said._

_"My baby! Bring her back, please!" Norah begged, trying to reach out, when the doctors injected Norah with a syringe and she slumped back after a moment, calm and oblivious of everything._

_"Sedate her. Make sure she's permanently out." Walsh said._

* * *

Jodie was on verge of tears, when she saw the visions.

"Jodie…" Buffy started, nearing her.

"Mom…" Jodie sobbed, when she tried to hold her mother's hand.

* * *

_Next thing, Jodie knew, she was in some dark void, looking around, when she saw Norah as the elder woman smiled._

_"My little baby…" Norah smiled._

_"Mom?" Jodie whispered as she neared her slowly, while Norah held her by her cheek._

_"I thought… I thought I was never going to see you again…" Norah sniffed, both girls slowly close to tears._

_"Mom… what happened to you?" Jodie asked, her voice breaking.._

_"Those drugs… I've been trapped here for… sixteen years… you're sixteen now…" Norah sniffed, pulling Jodie in for a hug._

_"I'm so sorry…" Jodie whispered. "I'll find a way to get you out—"_

_"You can't." Norah shook her head as she pulled away._

_"But, Mom—"_

_"It's too late, honey. There's nothing you can do for me." Norah said as they felt their cheeks getting wet. "Remember that whatever happens, you're my world to me… I love you more than anything, baby. Nothing is ever going to change that. You can't help me. All you can do is… be safe…"_

_"Nathan has been keeping me safe. Don't worry." Jodie said._

_"Nathan?" Norah paled before she shook Jodie, looking at her pleadingly. "You can't trust him. Jodie, he's not trying to keep you safe, he's trying to use you!"_

_"Mom, what are you—"_

_"He may care about you but he's also trying to use you and Aiden, just like he tried to use me." Norah said, when suddenly, everything started to fade away._

* * *

Jodie was on verge of tears, when she pulled away.

"Jodie? Are you OK?" Dawn asked, holding her by her shoulder before Jodie turned to the morphine drip.

"Jodie, what are you doing?" Riley asked.

"I'm setting my mom free." Jodie said, turning the dosage up as the heart monitor started to beep rapidly and flatline as Jodie was on verge of tears and Jodie closed her mother's eyes.

"Jodie… I…" Buffy took a breath, also barely able to hold back tears, while Dawn wasn't any better and Riley just looked at them in sympathy. "I don't even know what to say."

Jodie took a breath. "Well, I know what I must do now."

"What are you going to do?" Buffy asked.

* * *

_**Later, Nathan's house** _

"What are you going to do, once you see him?" Buffy asked.

"I'll get my answers." Jodie said, while accompanied by Buffy, Dawn, Spike and Willow as she knocked on the door.

"Jodie. Is everything alright?" Nathan asked as he opened and then noticed some new guests.

"We just want to talk." Buffy said.

"Would you mind letting us in?" Spike asked.

Nathan hesitated before nodding. "Of course. Come in." He opened the door and let them in, alongside Spike. "Can I offer you a tea? Whiskey?"

"No, thank you." Buffy declined.

"Might I ask why have you come here?" Nathan asked.

"Norah Grey." Buffy said and Nathan stilled. "We know you took care of her too."

"I… see." Nathan hesitated, looking ashamed as he turned to Jodie regretfully. "I'm sorry, Jodie. I've wanted to tell you but…" He took a breath. "I guess I was ashamed. What happened to her was my fault."

"You had your orders and had no choice, I get that but you've been taking care of me for years. You were going to keep it to yourself forever?" Jodie snapped as everything started to shake.

"I… suppose I wanted to spare you of that painful truth. But now I see that I was sparing myself." Nathan said in a comforting tone.

"But you didn't come into Sunnydale only to study Jodie, did you? You knew there's a Hellmouth here and you knew there used to be the Initiative's facility here." Buffy sneered.

Nathan sighed as he looked into Buffy's eyes. "Have you ever lost someone close to you?"

Buffy felt her heart getting crushed, remembering Angel, Ford and her mother for example. "More than I'd be strong enough to mourn."

"When I realized what other… worlds are out there… what Jodie can see… I realized… I could see too." Nathan said as he entered another room.

"The lab… I was never allowed to come here." Jodie said, looking around at the lab equipment.

"I salvaged from the Initiative everything I needed to study the world beyond. I needed to see them… here in Sunnydale were the last pieces… and so… I created this." Nathan said as from a platform on the floor appeared some transparent silhouettes, of a woman and a young girl as Nathan looked… nostalgic. "Hello, my dears." He reached out to them as they tried to reach out. "I come here to see my family everyday… Helen… Laura…"

"You lost your wife and daughter?" Buffy asked and then she realized what was he trying to do. "Trying to bring someone back isn't something you can just—"

"I'm _not_ trying to bring them back! I just wanted to see them again!" Nathan snapped and they all reeled back involuntarily at his outburst before he took deep breaths and calmed down. "Sorry… I just… I can see them but… I can't hear them… but you can." He turned to Jodie. "Please… until I finish my work… let me hear them."

"Bloody Hell, have you lost your mind? Messing around with ghosts never ends well, you stupid sod!" Spike snapped but Nathan ignored him as he gave Jodie a pleading look.

"Jodie…" Buffy turned to her warily.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea." Dawn added, her, Buffy, Willow and Spike having a bad feeling about this.

"OK…" Jodie said hesitantly as she touched Nathan's hand and suddenly, her eyes turned pale white and her voice turned different. "Nathan…"

"Helen?" Nathan asked, with his voice breaking.

"Let us go! You're hurting us! Let us die! Please!" Helen begged, screaming as the Scoobies immediately realized that the ghosts were trapped and wanted to be freed.

"You…" Nathan glared, pulling away. "You're lying! Helen didn't say that, you did!"

"You're keeping them here!" Buffy realized.

"They're being torn apart between worlds…" Jodie realized, horrified.

"That's not true! You liars! I know they wanna be with me again! I know they wanna—"

"They're suffering, don't you see?" Willow said, trying to reason with him. "If you care about them, if you love your family, let them go. You can't cheat death—"

"Cheat death? Death is _nothing_! Do you hear me? Nothing!" Nathan snarled, when suddenly, the machine started to spark as the gateway started to get bigger and the whole place was getting consumed in some kind of a storm.

"Oh, not again! Everyone, stay together!" Buffy ordered.

They had to cover their eyes as they saw various ghosts around of the people who had died, such as Principal Flutie, Jesse, Jenny, Kendra, Finch, Veruca and then Buffy and Dawn stilled upon seeing…

"Mom?" Buffy widened her eyes.

"Mom?" Dawn asked in disbelief.

"You have to stop this!" Joyce ordered.

"Wait, Mom—" Buffy started.

"Two worlds are colliding with each other and if you don't stop it, it's the end of everything!" Joyce yelled.

"Mom, wait, how—" Dawn started but Joyce suddenly vanished.

"Dawn, we need to find Jodie, now!" Buffy ordered, grabbing Dawn by her arm.

"But—"

"There's nothing we can do here, come on, nibblet!" Spike said as he grabbed Dawn as well and they kept looking around.

" _It was an accident…_ "

" _I couldn't tell her that I love her…_ "

" _It was an accident…_ "

"Don't listen to it! It's ghosts!" Spike said.

"Jodie!" Buffy called.

"Jodie!" Dawn called.

"Laura! Helen!"

They spotted Nathan, who was looking around before they neared him as he turned to them. "I call my family but they don't come to me!"

"I wonder why?" Spike asked sarcastically.

"Maybe it's because they don't recognize you anymore!" Buffy said, trying to reason.

"Your grief and anger has changed you!" Jodie added as she showed up. "You need to shut this thing down!"

"Please!" Dawn begged.

"I… I can't… I have to… I have to see them… but I can't…" Nathan looked like he was on verge of a breakdown as he fell on his knees.

Buffy knelt down to him with an understanding look as she held him by his shoulder, trying to reason with him. "I know what it's like to want to see the people you lose again… but it's not gonna make things better. Not with the cost it takes. Please."

"It's the only way. Please." Jodie pleaded.

"I can't…" Nathan said, turning to Jodie. "But you can. You must go there… deep…"

"What?" Jodie said, not understanding.

"I'm sorry." Nathan pulled out a gun and shot himself in the head as he swayed as they gasped in shock. The next thing they knew, Nathan turned into a ghost and embraced his wife and daughter before smiling at Jodie. "Go, Jodie…"

Suddenly, they faded away before a giant black heart appeared in the center of the room and Buffy, Dawn, Willow and Spike started to relive some of the most terrible moments.

* * *

_Buffy was bitten by the Master and left to drown in a puddle of water._

* * *

_Buffy stabbed Angel before he was sucked into Acathla's dimension._

* * *

_Buffy tried to talk Angel down from committing suicide before he pinned her down._

* * *

_Buffy found her mother dead on the couch._

* * *

_Dawn read with Spike Giles's journal and realized that she was not real._

* * *

_Dawn and Buffy were both in tears and hugged each other over losing Joyce._

* * *

_Dawn watched in despair as Buffy jumped off the tower into Glory's portal to sacrifice herself and save everyone._

* * *

_Willow was devastated and cradled bleeding Tara in her arms after she had been shot by Warren._

* * *

_Tara was facing her family and clearly uncomfortable._

* * *

_Tara was in the park, facing Glory, who later drained her mental energy._

* * *

_"My baby! Bring her back, please!" Norah begged, trying to reach out, when the doctors injected Norah with a syringe and she slumped back after a moment, calm and oblivious of everything._

* * *

Suddenly, Buffy, Dawn and Jodie saw a vision… of two babies in Norah's womb…

* * *

…and suddenly, they were in a garden, where they faced a naked faceless bald human as the realization hit them.

"Aiden…" Buffy whispered.

"You… are…" Dawn trailed off.

"You're my brother. My twin brother…" Jodie realized. "You died in childbirth… but you couldn't leave me. We couldn't leave each other…"

"Stay… close…" Aiden said, his voice sounding as if thousands of people were speaking at once.

"What?" Jodie asked.

"Stay… close…" Aiden gestured to the portal.

"I… I have to stay here to close it?" Jodie realized and Buffy and Dawn suddenly realized what was going to happen, an uncomfortable flashback coming to them.

* * *

_**A year ago** _

_Buffy and Dawn were on top of the tower as the portal was opening._

_"I'm sorry." Dawn said._

_"It doesn't matter." Buffy assured before she grabbed Dawn, who was about to jump. "What are you doing?"_

_"I have to jump, the energy—"_

_"It'll kill you." Buffy reasoned._

_"I know." Dawn said, willing to sacrifice herself to save them. "Buffy, I know about the ritual. And I have to stop it."_

_"No." Buffy protested, when the tower shook, about to collapse._

_"I have to! Look at what's happening!" Dawn exclaimed, when a dragon flew out from a portal above, circling the tower before Dawn turned to Buffy again with pleading eyes. "Buffy, you have to let me go. Blood starts it and until the blood stops flowing, it will never stop. You know you have to let me." She whispered, on verge of tears. "It has to have the blood."_

_Buffy realized then that it was Dawn's blood was her own blood too as she turned to the portal briefly before turning to Dawn, who widened her eyes, realizing what was Buffy about to do. "Buffy… no…" Dawn whispered._

_"Dawnie, I have to." Buffy whispered._

_"No!" Dawn protested._

_"Listen to me. There's not enough time, listen." Buffy said as she started to comfort crying Dawn. "I love you. I will always love you. This is the work that I have to do. Tell Giles that… tell Giles I figured it out and… I'm OK. Give my love to my friends. You have to take care of them now. You have to take care of each other. You have to be strong. Dawn, the hardest thing in this world… is to live in it. Be brave. Live. For me."_

_Dawn nodded before Buffy kissed her on her cheek. Next thing Dawn knew, Buffy turned around and in the instant she saw it, her heart crushed as Buffy jumped off the bridge and dove towards the portal, sacrificing herself in the process and Dawn broke down in tears as she fell on her knees over losing her sister._

_A few moments later, Xander, Spike, Giles, Tara and Willow were at the support legs of the tower and they all were utterly devastated and in tears as they discovered Buffy's corpse._

* * *

_**Present** _

"Jodie, wait, no—" Dawn started.

"I have to…" Jodie whispered before turning to Dawn and Buffy, who were both on verge of tears over losing their friend.

"Jodie…" Buffy trailed off.

"It's OK. I'll be fine." Jodie said. "Be strong… for me…"

"Jodie!" Dawn exclaimed as Jodie touched the portal and the next thing they knew, there was a blinding light.

* * *

When Buffy, Dawn and Spike came to, Willow was unconscious and knocked out, while Jodie was on the floor, unmoving and staring with a glassy look and her hand was burned. There were no signs of Nathan and the whole house looked like if a tornado had passed through, everything turned over or in bits.

Buffy and Dawn held Jodie by her cheeks and were on verge of tears, in mourning over losing their friend, who had sacrificed herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed Willow's scenes because of the changes I had mentioned in the beginning of the story, that is that Tara didn't die, but still, seeing Tara getting shot would devastate her enough.
> 
> And poor Buffy and Dawn here. The "sacrifice" in BTS wasn't bad but it can't trump Buffy's sacrifice in in 'The Gift'.
> 
> RIP Jodie Holmes.
> 
> The next chapter is going to be a concluding chapter of this story.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far and want for me to continue.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Scoobies deal with the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse.

When they were done finishing their story, Lisbon had a stray tear rolling down her cheek before she wiped it and Buffy's and Dawn's eyes were still getting wet.

"I'm sorry." Lisbon whispered.

"She sacrificed herself to save us. Save everyone." Buffy summed up, knowing exactly what that was like.

"I…" Lisbon took a breath. "I don't even know what to say to this."

Buffy and Dawn looked at her. "So what happens now?"

Lisbon took a breath, silent for a few moments. "The official story is that Jodie Holmes was a tragic casualty in the storm in the suburbs of Sunnydale, among a few other people. It's obvious that nothing good would come out from the truth."

Buffy and Dawn nodded appreciatively. "Thank you."

"Just one thing… are you 100% sure it is closed? The gateway or whatever it was?" Lisbon asked.

Buffy and Dawn looked at each other before turning to Lisbon. "If it was still open, I think we'd know."

Lisbon nodded. "That will be all then." She took a breath before turning to Buffy with an understanding look. "I know what it's like to lose someone close to you. I lost my niece few years ago. My brother's daughter. For what it's worth… I'm sorry for your loss. And if you need anything…"

Buffy nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

Lisbon went out from the hospital and entered her car, when a grey-haired older man sat in the seat behind her.

"Well?" The man asked in a British accent.

"I got from the Summerses everything they know. The case is closed. The gateway is shut down. Permanently." Lisbon said as she looked into the mirror to face the man.

"Are you certain?" Collins asked.

"If it was open and if the spirits were loose, I think you would've known already." Lisbon said. "Look, I've been doing everything you have wanted for years. Whenever something supernatural or abnormal occurred, I have reported to you and let you handle it and cover up the fallout. The gifted one is dead. She couldn't have survived. I personally saw her body getting carried into the morgue and being exhumed and then made sure she was cremated." She noticed Collins's cold eyes in the reflection of the mirror. "What were you going to do? Kill her, because she was too dangerous? Or lock her away?"

"We wanted to rehabilitate her—"

"Trust me, if you'd seen what she was capable of, you'd know that nothing good would come out of trying to contain her." Lisbon said.

"Then we'd do whatever would be necessary to protect everyone from her and her from herself as well." Collins said as Lisbon tried to suppress the shudder flooding her as he narrowed his eyes at her. "Is there a problem, Lisbon?"

Lisbon took a breath, trying to keep a straight face. "No. It doesn't matter anyway. The girl is dead. The spiritual entity is gone. And if it comes back, we are going to be ready. I've done what the Council has been asking me to do loyally and dutifully. Anything supernatural or out of the ordinary, whatever is beyond even the Slayer's capabilities, I shall report to you and make sure the public knows nothing. As far as they know, Jodie Holmes has become a terrible casualty in a mysterious unpredicted storm. Now… are we done?"

Collins narrowed his eyes at Lisbon, considering for a moment before he spoke up. "For now. Until next time, Lisbon. Keep up the work."

Collins left Lisbon's car as she took a breath. She was telling herself she was doing the right thing by letting the police turn a blind eye to the supernatural or vampires sucking blood and letting the Watcher's Council cover it up, so that she could sleep at night, unburdened by the terrible truth of whatever horrible unnatural deaths she had been made aware of over the years, being aware of whatever monsters were out there. But at times like these, it was not getting any easier but worse… a young girl died trying to do a right thing and protect the whole town, perhaps the whole world from being consumed by the world of the dead… and no one would ever know the truth.

Lisbon looked at herself into the mirror, wiping her wet cheek. She hated doing this job… but she knew that it wasn't any easier for Buffy either. Lisbon drove away, trying to move on from this tragic event and preparing for the next one, whatever form it may take.

* * *

_**Few days later, Sunnydale Cemetery** _

Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya placed flowers on Jodie's grave as they wiped the tears off their eyes as they looked into the sky. Wherever Jodie was now… they were hoping she would find her peace.

* * *

_**Summers's residence** _

Buffy was in her bedroom, when she heard the window knock and noticed Spike. Buffy opened the window and let Spike in.

"I saw you earlier at the cemetery. I'm sorry about what happened to your friend." Spike said.

Buffy smiled in appreciation. "Thank you."

"You know you can't blame yourself, do you?" Spike pointed out.

"I'm not." Buffy admitted. "But, I…" She took a breath.

"You're wondering if there'd been another way. Where that girl didn't have to die." Spike said and Buffy nodded as she sat down, considering, while Spike held her hand. "You're looking for forgiveness… but you should know there's nothing to forgive. Dwelling on what could've been is not going to help. She made her choice… and she tried to save you and the nibblet. If you want to do right by her… live the life she wanted you to have, when she traded hers for everyone else's."

"That's easier said than done." Buffy said, taking deep breaths to get ahold of herself, while holding back tears. She knew she should not blame herself but it wasn't easy for her to let go of that anger and grief.

"Buffy… I… don't know what else I can say to make it better." Spike admitted, not sure how else to comfort her.

"You don't have to say anything. Just stay here." Buffy said as she laid down and rested her head at Spike's lap, while he ran his hand down her hair, doing his best to comfort her.

* * *

Later in the morning, Buffy and Dawn were baking some pastries, when Buffy was putting the dough into the oven and Dawn then felt a cold breeze and looked as letters started to appear on the pile of flour, as if someone was writing with an invisible finger.

"I'LL BE FINE, DAWN."

Dawn chuckled softly, when she again felt the breeze and Buffy looked up, also feeling it before she also noticed the message as she started to laugh softly. Well, at least they were sure now that Jodie was going to be alright, wherever she was now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frankly, it wouldn't surprise me if the Watchers' Council was trying to cover up some supernatural stuff as well, asides from Mayor Wilkins and Sunnydale PD. Plus, I can see someone like Jodie getting onto the radar of the Watcher's Council's Special Operations Team and do I need to go on about what a bunch of asshats were Collins, Weatherby and Smith? 'Who Are You?' and 'Sanctuary' are prime examples of that, considering that they (understandably) ignored Buffy's pleas and explanation, when she had switched bodies with Faith or when they tried to capture Faith in L.A. and fired a machine gun from a chopper, ignoring the possible collateral damage or Buffy and Angel getting caught in the crossfire.
> 
> Honestly, can't say I am especially proud of this story but it was just something I needed to let out. Nevertheless, I hope you have liked it.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this story until it's end.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
